<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A bad day leading to a good night by Lovelycreatures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337717">A bad day leading to a good night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycreatures/pseuds/Lovelycreatures'>Lovelycreatures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Reader is drunk, reader is gender neutral but kinda of written like they have female parts, role play, slight BDSM, technically, they don’t put together that job isn’t role playing and is actually the scarecrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycreatures/pseuds/Lovelycreatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has had a bad day and goes out drinking. They have some fun and meet an interesting man. They spent the night with him and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A bad day leading to a good night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d had a real bad day at work and a night of drinking was all you could think about. You knew you should have gone with some friends for safety but you really didn’t want to be around anyone. Well, at least not anyone who knew you personally at least. You her don’t fun out drinking a bunch of guys. You were just getting started and where barely even tipsy! You had only been there for about four, maybe five hours when a big man who was safely at least thee times your size came up to you. He challenged you to a drinking contest. Loser would pay. You agreed and before he could even take a sip you downed a whole bottle of beer. You two only went on for a short period of time before he gave up. You’d beaten him by six and the embarrassment was clear on his face. You noticed a thin man at a table by himself. He had dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was quite attractive and you couldn’t tell if that was just the alcohol speaking. You’d love to see that man squirming under you and begging you to touch him.</p><p>He noticed you staring and smiled at you. He waved and you waved back before averting your gaze. He was so cute and thin but you really didn’t think you were in a state that would put a good first impression on him. You got another person thinking they could drink more than you only to be beaten. You were starting to get bored and as you got up someone had sat next to you. You looked over and it was the man from earlier, he was hella cuter in person. “Can I buy you a drink, sweetheart?” You smiles and said you’d buy him drinks. He was seemingly very nice, though it seemed like he hadn’t drank anything yet. “My name is Jonathan, what’s your name?” You thought for a second before speaking. “(Y/N).” You replied. “What are you doing here? You don’t seem to be a drinker.” He said he only drinks on special occasions. “What’s the occasion then?” He smiled a whispered to you.</p><p>“I’ve just met the most beautiful person in the world.” You choked on a laugh, that was the worst pick up line you’ve ever heard. But it was kinda funny to hear and not as silly as you thought it would be. You were gonna give him a chance, he was quite a looker, not an easy find in Gotham. You, with a little persuasion got him to drink a fair amount. Jon at some point had wrapped an arm around your waist. It was oddly comforting so you didn’t say anything. You hadn’t been drinking with him for long before you were slightly dizzy. It must have been obvious since you got a few looks. “Hey, (Y/N)?” Jon had pulled you closer to him then said. “Why don’t we go to my place? You seem a little bored here?” You giggled and wrapped your arms around him. “You think you can keep me entertained?” You purred out pulling him into a kiss. He reciprocated the kiss, he was very gentle as if you would be easily hurt.</p><p>He brought you to what you assumed was his home, it was quite empty with a ton of books, but he didn’t give you much time to evaluate the room before dragging you to the bedroom. He had gently laid you onto the bed and told you stay and that he was going to get something real quick. While you waited for him to return you looked around the room. You noticed something shiny in the corner of your eye and looked over to realize they were handcuffs, you reached over the nightstand and grabbed them. They keys were with them and they looked fairly new. You put the key to the side and hid the cuffs under the pillows. They might be good to use later. When he came back he had different clothes on, well more like a costume. It took you a second to recognize the costume. He was dressed as the Scarecrow! He looked cute with it on, almost like it was made for his slim frame. “I love the costume sweetie, where did you get it?” He showed of the needles on his glove and said. “I made it myself. Quite flattering.” You motioned first him to come over to you spread out your legs to give him room. He closed the gap between you two quickly and leaned over you, running the needles over your stomach with a fair amount of pressure as if he was planning to inject them into you. You pulled him down towards you and wrapped your arms and legs around him before rolling over and trapping him under you. You pinned his arms over his head and before you could do anything else he started thrashing under you trying to throw you off. </p><p>You reached under the pillows and grabbed the cuffs, and cuffed him to the headboard of the bed. He glanced up and tested how sturdy they were before looking back to you. “Did you just use my own handcuffs on me?” You nodded gently kissed his mask before moving nipping his neck, resting your hips on top of his and grinding down on them. He mirrored your movements but slower as if unsure if it was ok. Your core heated more as you felt him harden under you, spurring you to grind down on him harder. He groaned in response and thrusted his hips up hoping to get more friction. You rolled back and used your weight to stop him from further rubbing against you. He hissed but before he could protest you spoke up. “Do you have any lube? Or condoms?” He remained silent for a few minutes before replying. “No...I don’t have either.” You shrug and give him a smile, moving back to sit on his legs. Your hand slide down his stomach and between his legs. You gentle groped him through his cloths and started to slowly rub him. He responded immediately, his legs twitched and he let out a shaky sigh.</p><p>“Guess we’ll just have to work around that, right?” You made quick work of his pants, and helped him get out of his pants and underwear. You took off your clothes to match his state. The only thing he had left on was the mask and gloves. You took his cock in your hand and started to gently stroke it. “So, how do you want to do this? I know it’s better to discuss the rules of role play before getting in bed but it slipped my mind.” He seemed confused and remained silent for only a few seconds before asking. “Role play? What are we role playing?” You stifled a laugh and replied with. “You wanted to role play as the ‘Scarecrow,’ right? Well how do you want that to play out? Like a hostage gone wrong situation? I think that would be fitting since your the one under me and you seem to be enjoying yourself.” You lower yourself and emphasize your point by sliding your tongue up his cock. He groaned and nodded, so you continued.</p><p>You though as to how to start this but were unsure. You took him into your hand and started to stroke him slowly. “So, how does it feel, to be thought of as a dangerous villain, only to be incapacitated by some nobody you were going to turn into your next test subject?” He froze under you and you worried you may have over stepped your boundaries. He groaned and then replied. “You don’t know, maybe I planned for this, I might have let you cuff me.” You took as much of his cock as you could in your mouth and bobbed your head. What you couldn’t fit in your mouth you used your hands on. If you didn’t have lube you’d have to make due, right? You hopped this’ll be good enough. It didn’t seem to bother him, or if it did he didn’t say anything. You swirled your tongue over the head of his cock before sinking back down. He was quite responsive to your surprise, it must have been a while since he’s done anything like this.</p><p>You gaged as he tried to rock up into your mouth. You pulled back, stopping completely. He signed in frustration so you chimed in. “I think your forgetting who’s in control, Scarecrow. You need to learn to behave yourself.” He was about to say something in protest but quickly stopped as you took his arousal back into your hand and gave an experimental pump which had little resistance to it. You noticed he was trying to get out of the cuffs. He wasn’t gonna be able to get out of them so you weren’t concerned. You shifted to hovering over his hip and guided his cock into you. You winced a little and give your body a chance to adjust before starting to move. You heard his breathing get shaky as you moved. You kept your pace slow while you got used to the intrusion, you could feel it as you moved, the heat in your core grew and it was enough to encourage you to go faster. He moaned under you, trying to subtly rock his hips to meet your thrust. You slammed down on his cock. You didn’t move, you kept his hips still under you. He took a couple of seconds before realizing you weren’t going to move. He glared at you and tried to move under you to get friction. He gave up and growled out. “Move.” You leaned down and kissed him again. </p><p>“No, I’m not going to move unless you ask nicely.” He growled and replied with. “I’m not going to beg! Just move already!” You run your hands down his sides and purred out. “I’m not asking you to beg. I’m just asking you to be a good boy for me. Say please.” Normally you wouldn’t be stubborn, but maybe it was the alcohol in your system coaxing you into acting like this. You slid and down and rubbed your core, your body reflectively tightened around him. “If your not gonna move then let me take control!” You were impressed, he was doing well with playing his part. He was getting antsy and wouldn’t sit still, you debated just giving in since it seemed like he wound’t budge. Your stubbornness got the best of you and you hopped off his cock and sat back on his legs again. “What are you doing?” You hissed out, you ignored him and pumped your fingers in and out of yourself, making sure to give him a good view. His cock flexed at the sight of you.</p><p>He fuzzed immediately, trying to get the cuffs off. You only got concerned when the headboard shook. It wasn’t that much but enough to draw your attention. “F-fuck, c’mon stop teasing!” You smiled down at him and retorted. “All you have to do is ask nicely for what you want, and then I’ll give it to you. It’s that easy.” Scarecrow collapsed under you, giving up in frustration. He eyed you and spoke so quietly you didn’t hear what he said. “Sorry honey, I didn’t catch that could you please repeat?” He turned away from you and repeated. “Please.” You tilted your head to the side. “‘Please’ what?” There was a pause before he spoke. “You already know, there’s no point in me telling you.” You but put on a coy smile and said. “I think I know what you want but I’m not sure, so you’ll have to tell me.” He squirmed under you and hissed. “P-please ride my cock.” You took him back into you and set a fast pace.</p><p>He threw his head back with a cry. You leaned over him and turned his head to look at you. “The great ‘Scarecrow’ on his back begging to be fucked like a bitch in heat, quite a beautiful sight.” Poor guy was so out of it you doubted he fully understood what you were saying. He whimpered put something and before you could ask him to repeat you felt him cum inside you. He slumped under you panting, pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds he started to squirm under you again, this time huffing out. “W-what are you doing? I can’t-I just-“ He whined, the afterglow of his orgasm had worn off. “Just a little longer, ok sweetie?” He tried to get out from under you but to no avail, and to your amusement each time you slammed down on him, he let squealed. You felt your own orgasm rapidly approaching so you sped things up and he definitely felt it. “I-I’ll eat you out! J-just please give me a break! It’s to sensitive!” He sounded like he was on the verge of tears, though lucky for him you were already close.</p><p>Your walls clamped down on him like a vice as you came, white hot pleasure coursing through your entire body. A sharp whine escaped him as you milked him. You stayed still for a couple seconds much to his relief. When you removed him from you, slowly to avoid any further discomfort on his behalf. You unlocked the cuffs and he almost instantly wrapped his arms around your waist and gave you a deep kiss. “T-that was amazing thank you.” He murmured out, you thanked him back and then there was a long pause. “Do...you want to start dating?” You had to suppress a laugh, it was cute, you weren’t sure he’d ever done a one night stand before but he seemed like a fun person. “Sure sweetie, that seems fun.” You said. You two laid down and drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>